charmed_italiafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ottava Stagione
In Italia, l'ottava stagione di Streghe, è andata in onda dal 15 Giugno, 2006, al 3 Agosto, 2006, su Rai 2. In America, la stagione è iniziata ad andare in onda dal 25 Settembre, 2005 su la The WB. Andava in onda tutte le Domeniche alle 8:00, essa ha avuto in tutto 22 episodi, la stagione ha concluso la sua messa in onda il 21 Maggio, 2006. Streghe: La Stagione Finale, conosciuta anche come Streghe: L'Ottava Stagione Completa (regione 2), è stata rilasciata in una confezione da sei dischi l'11 Settembre, 2007 e successivamente in una raccolta completa il 18 Novembre, 2008. In Italia invece, l'ottava stagione della serie, in DVD, è stata rilasciata a partire dal ….. . Riassunto del DVD ('DA LEGGERE ': Ho deciso di tradurre il riassunto dal DVD dalla versione americana, invece che inserire quello italiano perché l'originale mi piace di più.) Preparati per il viaggio finale nell'intrattenimento soprannaturale! In Streghe: La Stagione Finale, le magiche sorelle Halliwell Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) e Paige (Rose McGowan) affrontano le loro più grandi sfide, in amore, nella vita, e nella morte mentre provano un'ultima volta a compiere il loro destino! Unisciti a loro nella loro lotta per proteggere Leo dall'Angelo della Morte e assisti alla loro devastante battaglia quando i demoni cospirano per conquistare gli Inferi! Streghe: La Stagione Finale, offre 22 episodi di emozioni senza sosta, suspense e un finale culminante! Le Streghe del Trio sono pronte. Tu? Cast & Personaggi Cast Principale *Holly Marie Combs nel ruolo di Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano nel ruolo di Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan nel ruolo di Paige Matthews *Kaley Cuoco nel ruolo di Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause nel ruolo di Leo Wyatt (Non appare in "Mr. & Mrs. Witch", "Ostaggi", "Imprigionate", "La schiera cinese", "L'ultima tentazione di Christy", "Fidanzati e confusi", "Generazione magica", "A caccia della verità", "L'uno o l'altro" e "Via con le Streghe") Recurring Cast Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the eleventh of September 2007 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for other regions in February, March, April and September 2007, it wasn't released in Japan. Unlike the previous seasons it does include bonus features. * The Region 1 DVD's title is "The Final Season" instead of the regular "The Complete Eighth Season". The regular title was used for the Region 2 DVD's. * Due to licensing issues with the normal opening theme, How Soon Is Now?, it was replaced with the New Instrumental Theme Music for the DVD release. This new music would also be used as the opening for the entire series on Netflix. * The DVD box-set for region 2 is different than the box-set for region 1. Rose McGowan is lowered to the height of Alyssa Milano and Holly Marie Combs, Holly's shirt changes color from green to black, the color is black instead of yellow, and the scrying crystal is replaced with red crystal ball. It also says "The Complete Eighth Season" instead of "The Final Season". * In the region 2 version of the "Charmed: The Complete Series" Book of Shadows set, season eight's color scheme is dark blue. This was released in Europe prior to the eighth season's individual release, so this may indicate that an early cover art idea for region 2's season 8 set was dark blue in color. * Kaley Cuoco joins the series as young rebel-witch Billie Jenkins. * The opening credits have changed slightly with mostly new clips for each main cast member and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses and Kaley Cuoco. * Kaley Cuoco is added in between Holly Marie Combs and Brian Krause in the opening credits, moving Krause back to the end of the credits. Brad Kern stated that the credit was initially going to be either "with Brian Krause" or "and Brian Krause", but since this would have raised the costs, the idea was scrapped. The last time Brian was the last cast member in the opening was during season 2, when he himself was added to the opening. * The three main actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, insisted that they would not wear any costumes or prosthetic make-up this season. In turn, any kind of transformations for the sisters would either not involve prosthetics, or would use seperate actors as the creatures instead of the actual actresses * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Kaley Cuoco appeared in every episode of the season. Brian Krause was temporarily written out of the show due to budget cuts and the arrival of three new characters, Henry Mitchell, Christy Jenkins and Coop (which was forced onto the writers by the network). * This is the only season since her introduction not to see Paige traveling in time. * Both the season premiere and the season finale have the word 'Charmed' in the title. * The sisters' powers each see some develop this season: Piper can easily deviate projectiles by exploding them and can freeze upper-level demons to some success, Phoebe starts receiving premonitions that make her think of her long-term future and Paige can now independently heal along with being able to access more Whitelighter powers such as Photokinesis and Hovering. *Darryl Morris is absent this season after leaving for the East Coast at the end of the previous season. This makes season 8 the only season to not feature him. *This is the only season where none of the Charmed Ones had lost any of their powers. Videos Holly Marie Combs Charmed Interview.wmv Episode list Categoria:Streghe Wiki Categoria:Streghe Categoria:Stagioni Categoria:Ottava Stagione Categoria:Episodi